Docetaxel, which is a taxane-based drug used as an anti-malignant tumor agent, is administered by intravenous drip infusion to patents.
Since taxane-based drugs are poor-solubility drugs, the taxane-based drugs are solubilized using a solubilizer such as a polysorbate or alcohol when administered by intravenous drip infusion. However, there are concerns regarding adverse effects such as hypersensitivity with respect to the use of such a solubilizer.
As an approach to such a problem, Korean Registered Patent Publication No. 136722 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of producing a liquid composition that contains a taxane-based drug and that is substantially free of ethanol, by dissolving the taxane-based drug in the presence of ethanol and then distilling away the ethanol.